The first time I met him
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: From the first time Hana Rivers saw him to the first time Akina Rivers (Officially) met him. Tobirama X OC.


The first time I met him, I was thirteen years old and I had my younger brother with me. Kai had begged me to show him my lightning jutsu. I gave in on one condition that he not tell grandfather, that I showed him. So we both snuck out of the Rivers compound and into the forest that was on the other side. Once we found a clearing, I told Kai to back up. I pulled out a kunai and did a few hand signs. I focused all my chakra into the kunai then threw it. There was a high pitch noise as it went thought the rock, I aimed at. Kai was clapping his hands and laughing. That when I sensed two other chakra presences there.

I jump in front of Kai and he looked at me with his bright purple eyes. I looked where the two chakra presences were.

"You know if you are trying to sneak up on someone! You are doing a crappy job!" I shouted pulling out another kunai. Two people came out of the bush that they were hiding in. The first was tan, long brown hair, brown eyes, and a cheery smile and wore red armor. The other was pale, had red eyes, white hair, had a frown and had blue armor. I stared at both of them.

"Calm down," the first one started "We were passing by and saw you throw that kunai though that bolder. By the way my name is Hashirama Senju." My eyes widened I just threatened a Senju. I put my kunai away.

"I am sorry, Hashirama- Sama. I didn't mean to threaten you."

"You didn't threaten us," Said Hashirama "We should apologize for coming up behind you Miss…"

"Sorry. Hana Rivers." I said bowing slightly.

"Rivers? You don't look like one." Said his partner.

"Tobirama, that not nice." _Oh that's his brother._

"Don't worry I get that a lot" I replied. Tobirama looked me over. I heard a rustle behind me. I turned and looked down. Kai was looking up at me with confused purple eyes.

"Huh? Now who this?" asked Hashirama, coming up behind me and looking down at Kai.

"Oh, this my little brother Kai." Hashirama got down to my brothers height and smiled. Kai was unsure for a minute but then he slowly smiled back. Tobirama still kept his distance but sighed at what his brother was doing.

That when I felt my grandfather's charkra, my eyes widened the second time that day. Quickly grabbing Kai's hand, I bowed to Hashirama and Tobirama. Then said that I had to leave. Tobirama looked at me and I guess he sensed my grandfather's chakra too. Before I left Hashirama said he would like to talk to us again sometime. I just nodded and took Kai with me back to the compound.

XxX

One thing you must know about the Rivers clan is that they have Purple eyes. That is how you can tell them apart from other clans. Except every other generation there is just one person in that clan that has different color eyes.

I was the first of my generation to have different color eyes. I had chocolate brown eyes, while everybody else in my family had dark purple. While growing up my four sisters and the rest of the clan would look down upon me like I was a curse. Then came along Kai, he looked up to me like I was an angel. His eyes were not a dark purple like the others but a really light purple. It reminded me of an Iris.

XxX

 _Blood_ … It was everywhere. I was running through the streets looking for Kai. We got separated when the Uchiha attacked the compound. I ran until I made it to the main house where we lived and heard crying. I slammed open the door and saw my mother. She didn't even turn around, I saw her rock back and forth. Walking up to my mother I heard her muttering.

"He can't be dead…He can't be…"

"Mother?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at me. She was covered in blood. In front of her was Kai. My eyes filled with tears, Kai, my little brother was dead. I fell to my knees and touched his brown hair. I heard feet pounding the ground but I knew who it was my four sisters, my grandfather and the two Senju brothers.

I didn't turn to look at them though. I felt a hand on my shoulder after a while, looking away from my brothers body, my eyes met red ones. Tobirama was looking at me and Hashirama was standing in the door way with his fist clenched at his side. I got up, swaying a bit, then I ran pass Tobirama and Hashirama. I didn't know where I was going as long as I didn't see my brother's body.

XxX

I punched the tree again. I had been at it for thirty minutes and I didn't care if my hands were bleeding.

 _'_ _It's your fault Kai is dead.'_ They were the words my mother said to me after, his funeral. I punched the tree again. Its war we're at but she was right if I didn't lose track of him he wouldn't be dead. Going to swing at the tree again a hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked where the hand lead. Tobirama was looking at me. He had his trademark scowl on his face.

"Are you done hurting yourself?" I didn't replied but I did try to take my hand back. He tightened his hand and pulled me away from the tree. "Hana…"

"It's my fault." I said, still trying to yank my hand back.

"No! It's not!" He replied, grabbing by my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"I was supposed to be watching out for him! Then I lost track of him and my family blames me!" I yelled, tears where running down my cheeks. Tobirama stared into my eyes, then he did something out of character. He hugged me.

XxX

Years passed and war still raged on. Then one day the Uchiha made a truce with the Senju. Now there was a newly formed village with a whole bunch of clans living together. Rivers clan not being one of them. I walked down the street and looked at the forming stores.

"Hana-sensei!" I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Hiruzen running up to me.

"You know Hiruzen, I am not your sensei." I replied. He stood next to me and smiled.

"Yeah but you and Tobirama-sensei are getting married right? So that makes you my sensei too." I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Hiruzen walked with me. He did have a point.

XxX

"Hana-sama. I am sorry to say that Tobirama is dead." Said Hiruzen. Tears filled my eyes and I fell to my knees. Tobirama was dead.

"Mommy?" said a small voice. I turned my head and stared at Kira. She had Tobirama's hair and my brown eyes. "Where's daddy?" I reached out for her. She came running into my arms.

"I am sorry sweetie your father not coming back." I whispered.

~Future part~

Hiruzen watched Kira's daughter face palm as Naruto Uzumaki once again deface the Hokage Mountain. The fifteen year old decided to make Naruto her foster brother. You could never tell she was related the second hokage. But the only trace you can tell was she looked like Hana but had a different attitude toward things. She kept a straight face but every once in a while would smile. She was not a part of any team but Kakashi Hatake requested that the Chunin be on his team.

"Akina Rivers… What would say about your life now Hana-sama?"

The Fourth great ninja war began days ago. Akina was not a part of the man fight because Kakashi told her to stay in the village.

"This sucks…" she muttered. That's when she sensed charka that she didn't sense in a long time. Sasuke Uchiha. Akina followed the charka until she skidded to a stop.

"Oh not you!" said Karin. Akina met her when Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura brought her back.

"Yeah got a problem with it red head!" shouted Akina back.

"Akina-sempai…" said a voice. Akina eyes went from Karin to Sasuke, around him were the four pervious Hokage and Orochimaru "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi- san made me stay here." Replied Akina.

"This girl has Senju Charka and Rivers Charka." Said second.

"Really Tobirama!? That's great right!" said the first.

"She is Kira's daughter." Said Hiruzen.

"Well she has grown up." Inputted Minato.

"Can we not worry about me," Akina looked at them "You guys need to get to the battle field. That's what I am assuming you're brought back for." They all nodded, Sasuke looked at Akina.

"You're coming too." He only said. Akina glared at him, then rolled her eyes. All they left towards the battlefield.

XxX

The war was over. Akina, walked through the village and looking at all the buildings that have been rebuilt. She stopped in front of one. This was the one that she grew up in but now had a new family living in it. Akina heard a commotion, turning her head she saw the first and the second hokage. The people were stopping and talking to themselves.

"They're alive?"

"Yeah I heard they were bought back for good."

Yes Obito cast a justu that brought the dead back and it kind of brought back the four hokage too. Now Naruto had his dad. She smiled at that. Akina was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't know that the two Senju stopped in front of her.

"Hello!" Said Hashirama, Akina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Uh…Hi" she replied, looking the other direction. Hashirama chuckled and Akina looked back with a blush on her face.

"You know you remind me of Hana."

"Hashirama…" said Tobirama, had annoyed look on his face.

"What Tobi she does."

"Never met her. She died before I was born. Well that's what my mom said." Said Akina.

"Well, how about we tell how we met her." Said Hashirama. So my great uncle told me the story of how my grandmother and Tobirama met.

(With the help Tobirama of course…)

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't care if things are wrong. Fanfiction is suppose to be fun. Now that I got that out of the way...Thanks for reading my story. I have been debating on putting this out for months now. Then decided to put it out today.


End file.
